Wrongly Accused
by Nina.4444
Summary: The team are held responsible for a crime they didn't commit? But these people aren't looking for an apology they want revenge..how will they get it and will the team uncover the truth about what happened?  Review please! whole team friendship! K&C?
1. Chapter 1

**Wrongly Accused **

**chapter 1 (please let me know what you think!)**

Callen stared into darkness he couldn't see a thing, not anything around him, not the ceiling above him. He'd woken several moments ago but was yet to move. It was cold where he was. Wherever that was and the last thing he could remember was getting into the car. He'd fought with Sam and won and he remembered turning the keys in the ignition while laughing at something Deeks' had said in an effort to tease the woman sitting behind him. He'd watched Kensi's face contort into a scowl that she directed to her partner and then...then there was nothing. That was it. His back ached, arms ached, everything ached. His hands and feet felt tingly but that was most probably because of the thick, itchy rope that bound his ankles and wrists tightly together. The ropes were tight enough to stop him from moving, his arms stretched over his head and wrapped around what appeared to be a pipe perhaps. It was cold and metal. Callen began to move his hands trying to loosen the ropes and copied the same action with his ankles. He stopped however when he heard noise from behind him – his body freezing.

When something touched his hand Callen tensed but didn't move.

"G" Callen heaved a sigh of relief as he heard Sam's voice.

"Sam" he said his throat burning,

"You hurt?" He asked,

"I'm good" the ex seal said and Callen surmised that he was probably feeling about as sore as he was,

"What happened?" he asked shaking his head,

"Bomb...there was a bomb in the car somewhere. Where's Kensi and Deeks? Can you see anyt-" It was then that Callen heard Sam yell slightly but he paid little attention to it instead trying to clamp his eyes closed as tight as possible as the lights were flicked on and his sensitive eyes stung in protest and watered in pain.

Everything was blurry and all the lead agent could make out was different shadows with blurry edges. It was several moments before Callen's sight cleared but before it did he heard movement on his right,

"Kens" he heard Sam's voice say and a wave of relief washed over him when he heard her quiet reply,

"What happened?" as Sam explained Callen arched his stiff neck to the right. Dry blood stained Kensi's face and hair and Callen could see the back of her shirt torn and ripped and stained red. Her cut arms had been pulled behind her back instead of above her head at an awkward angle that looked none to pleasant and her legs were bound like his.

"Kens are you okay?" he asked cringing again at the soreness of his throat,

"Yeah..where's Deeks" she asked and Callen craned his head to his left this time only to take in the last missing member of their group. Deeks looked the same as Kensi his shirt ripped and blood covered the back of his head changing the colour of his hair.

"Deeks" he heard Sam call.

"He's on the other side Kens" Callen said an uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach as Callen took in Deeks' colour. He hadn't ever thought the man who spent every morning and probably several nights surfing at the beach could get so pale.

"I know his hands feel cold" Kensi said hesitantly and Callen could hear the scratchiness of her throat as well. It made him wonder how long they'd been there.

"He's alright Kens he's breathing" Sam reassured her,

"Where are we?" was the next question asked and the three awake agents then took the moment to take in the room in more than a quick glance as they had done before. It was a small room with a low ceiling and rusting pipes that wound their way up the walls across the ceiling. There was one door that matched the dark khaki green of the walls and looked heavy it was decorated with locks of all sorts.

There were no windows and Callen took in the large globes that had been turned on not long ago flooding the room with harsh fluorescent light. All three agents froze, their bodies stiffening and their breaths becoming deeper and slower to prevent noise when they heard footsteps and low voices outside. Textbook training. When they heard the metallic screeching of old and rusty locks being unhinged Callen quickly looked towards Deeks' once more but the young agent was still out cold.

Callen was directly facing the door while Sam who had his back to it had no chance in seeing who or what was coming through it. Kensi and Callen watched intently as it opened bit by bit until five men dressed completely in black walked through the door. They had black balaclava's covering their faces with handmade eye holes haphazardly cut out of them. They each had heavy combat boots that thudded against the ground with each step and belts around their waists that held guns and weapons of all sorts. In their hands though four carried large heavy buckets that both agents quickly guessed to be filled with water.

"Oh well this is a surprise now. Three of you awake I see, obviously that bomb wasn't quite big enough" one of them laughed and Callen caught his dark eyes holding his gaze. One of the men however stepped forward though and didn't hesitate to throw the water over Deeks.

"NO" Kensi screamed seconds too late and then kicked herself. Or she would have if her legs hadn't been tied.

"What's that princess" one of the men asked stepping towards her and Callen knew she would have hated the way he'd said the name that only the unconscious man to his left had somehow gotten away calling her,

"Don't worry pet it's not that cold" and before it even happened Callen could anticipate a second bucket of water being splashed over Kensi who gasped and the ice cold temperature. Deeks was spluttering awake and Callen and Sam turned to look at him,

"Deeks" Callen called not attempting to mask the anger in his voice having felt the water when it had been splashed over his agents.

"What the hell" the man gasped coughing uncontrollably. Callen could feel Kensi shaking from on his right and glared as one of the other men joined the one who was now crouching in front of her,

"She's beautiful 'ey" he said and Callen felt his eyes narrow as he took in the feral smile from the newest one,

"Go to hell" Kensi snarled as the first one reached out to run his dirty thumb down her cheek and but instead he drew his hand back and delivered a slap to her cheek that reverberated around the room,

"HEY!" Callen yelled and could hear Sam and Deeks' protests that joined his.

"Hey I was just giving the lady a compliment here" the man said with a chuckle before standing up,

"I like her she's feisty" he said but got no reply from any of the agents who were smart enough not to raise to the bait. Deeks' had quickly caught on to the seriousness of the situation and Callen had noticed him pull his body up further. It was then that another man entered the room,

"Four...why are there four? Thought there were only supposed to be two" he said gruffly and the other men didn't answer,

"Well?" he all but yelled and on of the black figures looked up,

"They were in the back we couldn't well just leave em there sides' this one was awake" he said with a heavy southern accent, kicking Deeks' foot. The man who appeared to be in charge sighed before locking eyes with Callen,

"Right well you know the plan, get to it" and he strode out the room without another word. With that the others moved in.

**So...this is what happens when I'm bored at uni and don't know exactly where I'm up to with the other stories...haha anywho please revieww! :D**

**haven't really edited but will later just want to see what you guys think :) **

**Thanks,**

**Nina xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrongly Accused**

**Chapter 2**

As the man who appeared to be in charge swiftly exited the room the rest appeared to turn to each other,

"Right what are we gonna do?" One of them asked gruffly,

"Well we've got two so split em up" another one said,

"What do you want" Callen asked but the men ignored him. One of them pulled out a thick roll of duct tape. Moving towards them he grinned before speaking,

"Now this is just so we don't attract any unwanted attention" he said sinisterly,

"Yeah because walking four people out handcuffed is completely normal" Deeks spat,

"We could make it 3 if you like" one of the men said pulling out a gun and holding it to the blondes head.

"Right well we'll take these two" One of them said gesturing to Callen and Kensi,

"You take them, we'll meet you there" before she knew what was happening the bounds around her wrists were being loosened and she groaned as she rotated her stiff joints. A second later two sets of hands gripped her upper arms painfully tightly pulling her upwards none too gently. Within seconds her arms were pulled in front of her and the rope was tightly secured back around her wrists another man undid the ropes around her ankles. Finally a large piece of duct tape was pressed over her lips and the man responsible grinned before pressing a kiss to her sealed lips causing her to roll her eyes while he smirked and her workmates protested once again.

Callen was wrenched up next, receiving the same treatment but she knew that having their hands in front of them was much better than behind. Kensi was just able to make eye contact with Deeks who sent her an encouraging glance telling her to give them hell and she sent one back telling him to stay out of trouble. He winked at her knowing exactly what she was conveying but she cringed as a heavy boot rammed into his thigh. Kensi was roughly pushed forwards and Callen met her eyes this time as they were shoved out the door, the hands around her arms becoming so tight that she could feel her pulse beneath their fingers.

There were several armed men around them guns trained on the two agents and both the senior and junior knew that they had no hope of escaping at the moment. A surge of adrenaline had run through her as she had been released and pulled up from the floor but the feeling was quickly fading knowing that there was too much to risk if they started kicking and fighting now.

When the door was opened at the end of a long corridor Kensi bit her lip to stop herself from gasping as the wind swept into the building leaving her even colder. The ice cold water had saturated her clothes and she could only hope that they wouldn't be outside for too long.

Fortunately they weren't, in fact only fleetingly although Kensi wondered as the heavy doors on the van were slammed shut if that was a good thing or not. The night was too dark to clearly take in any surroundings from what they could see however from the headlights they were near water but apart from that the land around them appeared to be empty which didn't lend many clues. There were shouts from inside and Kensi just hoped that it wasn't her partner riling up the men with the guns. She wasn't to doubtful of their intent to use them. The confusion from the one in charge about why there were four of them instead of two remained in her mind.

_They were in the back we couldn't well just leave em' there_

The van began to move and Kensi and Callen began to pull themselves upwards from where they had been pushed down into the back of it.

"You okay Kens?" Callen asked, his voice a whisper, once they were finally sitting side by side,

"Yeah" she replied but he could hear the tremor in her voice and he wondered whether it was from the cold that he knew she must be feeling or the situation in general. Turning further towards her Callen lifted his arms and looped them around her body,

"You'll get wet" she protested pulling away slightly but he held on to her pulling her backwards against his chest,

"Yeah but you might not freeze and I'd rather it if you didn't" he said against her neck and they both felt the shiver that ran down the length of her spine.

**Hey everyone, just a quick update for you**

**so uh, just to explain I never had any real ideas for this story, the first chapter was just something I wrote bored at uni one day : ).**

**I've got a few ideas of things to happen but I'm still working on the actual plan of the story. If you have any ideas that you really would like to see in a story let me know!**

**Question though: should I make Callen and Kensi together or should I keep it as a team story.**

**Thanks xx**

**p.s. review pleaseeee!**


End file.
